


Долгая ночь

by yanek



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: !kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Данариус предлагает гостю - магу из Ферелдена - своего строптивого телохранителя, чтобы научить того послушанию. И временно лишает телохранителя возможности двигаться и говорить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бессмысленно, беспощадно, с привкусом дабкона

— Ты расстроил меня, мой мальчик, и я не вижу другого выхода. К боли ты привык, — пальцы касаются проклятых знаков на коже, рисуя новые магические линии поверх старых. Лицо Данариуса кривится в притворном сочувствии.   
— Беды других тебя не волнуют, — ложь, и за все то, что пришлось сделать, чтобы Хозяин поверил в это, Фенрис ненавидит себя особенно сильно.   
— Остается лишь одно неиспробованное средство, от которого я берег тебя, рассчитывая на благодарность, так долго, хотя многие готовы были мне заплатить. — Линии на коже Фенриса слабо светятся, как всегда перед вспышкой боли.   
— Но ты не умеешь быть благодарным, волчонок. Значит, пришла пора показать тебе, где ты окажешься, если не начнешь меня слушаться как прежде.   
Щелчок пальцев и заклинание завершается. Что-то связанное с параличом — за годы рядом с магистром, умение разбираться не в самих знаках, но в том, как отзывалось на магию тело, пришло. Но сейчас вместо того, чтобы застыть статуей, Фенрис, наоборот, расслабляется, и не чувствует тела вовсе. И только когда слуги начинают снимать с него одежду, и покрывать маслом его кожу, понимает, о чем так долго говорил хозяин.   
Данариус оборачивается на пороге, чтобы дать последнее указание управляющему своего дома Тиису:   
— Предложите его нашему гостю и поясните — он волен делать с рабом что хочет, но в пределах разумного. 

*

В спальню гостя Фенриса вносят на руках, и, укладывая на постель, придают наиболее привлекательную позу под внимательным взглядом Тииса. Тот беспокоится, что стоит ему отвернуться, и двое слуг, обычно прислуживающих на кухне, позволят себе лишнее, но смотреть и говорить он им не мешает.   
— Слыхал в ихнем в Фредлене так любят своих блохастых псин, что делятся с ними не только едой. Думаешь наш Фрелд из таких?   
— Че бы нет? Он свою далеко попер. Не расстается с ней ни днем ни ночью...   
Оба смеются, и Фенрис старательно представляет, как вырывает им сердца, а не то, что ждет его.   
— Довольно, — перебивает слуг Тиис и выпроваживает их прочь, прежде чем расставить Фенрису ноги пошире. На узких губах играет довольная гадкая улыбка.   
— Наш гость не только Ферелденец и собачник. Он — маг. Тот самый, что на днях помог Хозяину в охоте за беглыми рабами: заморозил им ноги так, что крики было слышно даже здесь. Знаешь, как он объяснил свой выбор заклинания? «Так они не потеряют вида». Надеюсь, к завтрашнему утру, ты не потеряешь его тоже. — Тиис хихикает и набрасывает сверху Фенриса невесомое, почти прозрачное покрывало. Когда он заканчивает в комнату вбегает огромный пёс. Его хозяин входит следом. Широкоплечий, высокий, фигурой он похож на воина, но выражение лица — высокомерное, заносчивое, — напоминает кто перед ними.

— Мне казалось, уборкой постели занимаются слуги статусом пониже и утром.  
Тиис подобострастно склоняет голову и отходит в сторону, давая магу увидеть Фенриса. Маг замолкает. Жестокая улыбка появляется на его лице.   
— Какое интересное украшение. Верно, Рокот? — обращается он к своему псу. Пес облизывается, причмокивая. Тиис немного бледнеет, приоткрывает рот, но оставляет слова Хозяина о чувстве мере при себе. От ненависти темнеет в глазах, но единственное, что может сделать Фенрис — закрыть веки, создавая преграду между собой и миром. От ужаса слух обостряется. Он отчетливо слышит как хлопает дверь за Тиисом, как звуча его удаляющиеся шаги, как скрипит кровать, принимая вес еще одного тело. Покрывало скользит по коже и опускается на пол с шелестом. 

— Посмотри на меня, — просит, а не приказывает маг. Фенрис открывает глаза от удивления, и не узнает человека перед ним — так меняет того взгляд, теперь полный тепла и участия.   
— Накажут ли тебя, если я откажусь от подарка? Оставь глаза закрытыми, если не знаешь. Моргни один раз, если «да» и два, если «нет».   
Фенрис перестает моргать вовсе, пока маг с мягким смешком не закрывает ему глаза ладонью. Ладонь теплая, и покрыта мозолями. Ни у кого из здешних магов мозолей нет .   
— Тогда прости, но как бы ты не был хорош, я не стану брать тебя. Как и моя злобная собака, что сейчас пытается найти у себя хвост. Но, если тебя спросят, — ладонь исчезает, и маг наклоняется ближе, — я брал тебя всю ночь, потому что могу увеличить свою выносливость, а до твоей мне не было дела. Был груб, жаден и кричал на другом языке от восторга каждый раз, достигая пика, как настоящий варвар... — Глаза мага смеются, кажется, он шутит, но смысл шутки ускользает от понимания — тело отзывается на слова мага странной дрожью. Тот опускает правую руку рядом с боком Фенриса, давая ощутить свое тепло. — И уделил столько внимания твоему рту и горлу, что твой голос сел, а губы опухли. Вот что ты им скажешь. 

Фенрис торопливо моргает один раз, показывая, что понял. Маг кивает и гладит его бок, не касаясь линий татуировки. Накрывает ладонью живот. У Фенриса пересыхает рот, оглушительно бьется сердце, и между ног наливается тяжестью член.   
Маг видит, его глаза темнеют от желания, но движения остаются осторожными.   
— Прости, но понадобятся доказательства. — Пальцы обхватывают нежную плоть и удовольствие — неожиданно сильное, — заставляет Фенриса застонать. Наложенные на него чары лишают стон звука, но маг все равно замечает и останавливается, чтобы облизать руку и продолжить куда медленней. — Придется испачкать простыни, и заставить твои губы опухнуть. Большего я себе не позволю. Клянусь. — Фенрис не верит. Особенно когда маг целует его в губы так, словно Фенрис ему дорог. Все это может оказаться жестокой игрой, но тело, о подобных желаниях которого никогда не заботились толком, отзывается на каждую ласку, несмотря на протесты разума. Язык касается языка, умелые руки продолжают свой танец, и, когда маг заменяет одну из них своим ртом, Фенрис сдается, принимая удовольствие. И чувствует себя освобожденным, а не использованным исторгаясь.  
Маг радостно смеется, целует его в бедро, тянется к шее.   
— Последние штрихи, — говорит он, улыбаясь. Зубы аккуратно прихватывают кожу, оставляя следы, и внутри Фенриса что-то переворачивается. Он хочет также. Прикусить эту горячую кожу, ощутить плоть под пальцами, впиться в нее ногтями. Быть равным. Но заклинание до сих пор действует. А маг — отстраняется, как и обещал. Все еще распаленный, так и не притронувшийся к себе. Он накрывает Фенриса покрывалом — другим, не тем которое принес Тисс и долго разглаживает складки ткани, прежде чем посмотреть на Фенриса снова.   
— Я не обидел тебя?   
— «Нет».   
Маг вздыхает с заметным облегчением.   
— Мне уйти?   
— «Нет».   
— Могу ли я еще что-то сделать для тебя?   
— «Да».  
Фенрис пристально смотрит на застежки на его одежде. Маг какое-то время не верит, потом беззвучно смеется и стягивает сорочку, открывая кожу, покрытую самыми разными шрамами.   
— Хочешь коснуться?   
— «Да».   
Маг берет его руку и прижимает к своей груди. Потом следуя за взглядом Фенриса, опускает ее на живот, бок, шрамы, похожие на следы от кнута, и, наконец, ниже, туда, где в паху сильно натянута ткань штанов.   
— Разрешишь мне избавиться от этого бремени?   
— «Да».   
— Хочешь видеть, как я это делаю?   
— «Да».   
— Хочешь помочь мне?   
— «Да!» 

*

Последнее, что маг, назвавшийся Хоуком, спрашивает уже под утро, когда доказательств набирается более чем достаточно:   
— Готов ли ты рискнуть жизнью ради свободы?   
И это «да» Фенрису удается произнести.

*

В следующий раз они оказываются вместе через неделю на идущем в Ферелден корабле.


End file.
